postknightfandomcom-20200213-history
Stats
__TOC__ Stats refer to the four attributed stats of Postknight, pertaining to Strength, Agility, Intelligence and Vitality. These are gained when the player levels up and gains points to attribute to their respective stat. When the player allocates more points to a single stat type, the amount of points required to gain more points of said stat will increase. Overview Stats are a crucial element of Postknight, allowing the player to specialize their character to their preference and defeat new threats that gradually increase in power alongside the player. Each stat has a very important role to play within combat: Information Strength Strength is a simple yet important stat for any player, allowing for increased damage to the enemy that can further be enhanced by skills or critical hits. Without adequate strength, the player will lack the power needed to defeat enemies quickly and safely, which can jeopardise their progression in the current level. Agility Agility allows the player to become both more defensive and offensive with increased critical and dodging rates. Critical Hits deal increased damage to the enemy, replacing the smaller damage text with a larger, red colored font in its place to signify that critical damage has been dealt. Dodging is indicated by a blue message over the player's head that reads "Dodge", negating the damage that would have been received on that hit. The weakness of Agility and its builds is the reliance on chance, allowing the player to lose based on circumstance with less ability to counteract. Intelligence A point of intelligence gives: * +2% experience gained * -2 magic damage taken Intelligence allows the player to receive less damage from all magical sources, as well as generating more EXP for every enemy killed. Of all the stats, it is recommended to put less points in intelligence than other stats, as magical damage is the less common damage source within the six areas of Postknight. EXP gain is also unimpressive, as having the ability to level up more quickly is partially negated by the fact that spending points in Intelligence weakens the potential of other stats, effectively eliminating its usefulness and making the game longer than necessary. Vitality Vitality is a decent choice to invest in the early game, but quickly loses its utility thereafter, given that it increases the health pool in a linear fashion. Combat Stats Combat Stats refer to the attributes in Postknight that make up the player's in-combat statistics and influenced by stats and equipment. Overview Combat Stats are essential for keeping the player alive and allowing them to progress through the level and defeat enemies, as they comprise all the major components of battle except for skills. Health (HP) Health is one of the most important statistics within combat, allowing the player to endure damage inflicted by enemies and keeping the player alive. There are many different items and abilities such as potions that can help replenish health after it has been lost, allowing the player to survive longer. The player is defeated when HP drops to zero. Progress in the level is stopped and the player is returned to the village. However, items and gold that have been collected before the player's death will be retained. Attack Attack is also a very important statistic, serving as a value to calculate how much damage is dealt on hit to the enemy. In Postknight, damage is a key factor to survival in higher difficulty areas and situations, as having low damage prevents the player from taking out high priority targets quickly. Having a slower kill rate allows enemies to retaliate much more consistently, wasting the player's time and health. Defence Defence is a statistic that is much less important than the others previously mentioned, though it still has its role for player survival. Defence is used to determine how much damage a player receives when comping into contact with a projectile or an enemy, assisting the HP statistic by effectively extending the HP pool by negating portions of damage. Of all the combat stats, defence is split up into four sub-stats: * Defence, serving as a damage reduction to all attacks. Obtained on body equipment. * Physical Defence, reducing damage from any physical attacks. Obtained by consuming the Red Potion. * Magical Defence, reducing damage from any magical damage source. Obtained by consuming the Blue Potion. * Ranged Defence, reducing any projectile damage. Obtained by shield equipment. Combat Mechanics HP MAX HP = ( 18 + (LEVEL * 20) + (VIT * 12) + Helm_Stat ) * Bonus If there is multiple equipment that increases MAX HP, they can be summed before multiplication. For example, there is equipment that increase MAX HP 10% and 15%. Bonus value is 1 + 0.1 + 0.15 = 1.25 Attack ATK = ( 4 + (LEVEL * 0.5) + STR + Weapon_Stat + Crystal_Potion_Effect ) * BonusAttackPercent * WeaponTypeMultiplier Note: WeaponTypeMultiplier is 0.5 for dagger and 1 for others Critical Rate Critical Rate = 0.1 + (AGI * 0.0075) + sum_cri_rate_bonus Note: Critical Rate value is between 0 and 1 (0 is never, 1 is always) Dodge rate Dodge rate = ( 1.0 + (AGI * 0.005) + sum_dodge_bonus ) * dodgeMultiplier Player dodge chance is depended on enemy accuracy. Dodge chance Dodge chance = player_dodge_rate - enemy_accuracy Note: Dodge chance value is between 0 and 1 (0 is never, 1 is always) End Game Stats As of patch 1.0.10, the meta for endgame stat reallocation (level 70) is to max strength and agility, with nothing into intelligence and hardly anything into vitality. The balance of strength and agi is up to the player. Strength offers guaranteed damage and better lifesteal, which is based off of your theoretical base damage output, meaning critical hits do not increase lifesteal. In addition, it is likely that the invisible knockback stat players' attacks have is also based on this and would likewise be unaffected by crits. Agility builds offer greater potential damage reduction due to dodging, which is particularly useful in high level hard courses. Also, agi focused builds have higher potential damage output, if the player equips crits damage boosting gear. The Feral helm, for instance, gives Robustic II, or +15% damage, whereas the Divine helm provides a 25% boost to critical damage. With high levels of dexterity, players can crit almost every hit, meaning if 3 crit damage boosting pieces are equipped, damage will increase by 75% or 95% (if the scaling is linear, i.e. the bonuses are added from the base, 75%. If the scaling is multiplicative, meaning adding 25% to the total value (1.25(1.25*(1.25*100))), 95%). < TO BE TESTED Category:Parameters